


Not Ill

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Warning- GAY AF AND SMII7YS PARENTS ARE HOMOPHOBOS SO YEAH>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>What happens when you have a boyfriend but your parents are homophobic? Well Smitty found out the hard way>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Also no one calls smitty "lucas" anymore so I'm gonna have John call him "smit" but in the story it's Lucas okay? Okay





	Not Ill

"Mom? I'm going to see John, 'kay?" Lucas said, peeping his head into his mom's room. She gave him a harsh glare before saying "Okay. Be back soon." Lucas gave a quick 'thank you' before walking away, his heart shattering when he heard his mom mumble "You and your illnesses.."

He quickly walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind him. He walked around the neighborhood to get to Johns house. He knocked on the door a couple times, until his boyfriends mom opened the door. She smiled sweetly "Hello Lucas" he smiled back at her, silently wishing he had a mom like Johns "Hello! Is John home?" she nodded, moving away from the door so he could step in. He stepped in, smiling once more at Johns mom before heading to his room. 

He opened the door "You better not be naked." he mumbled, stepping in. He heard John laugh, he walked over to sit on his boyfriend's bed, watching at he was on the computer. He soon for bored of waiting for him "John" he whined, kicking his legs. John turned around "Yeah?" Lucas pouted "You're taking too long" John laughed again "Smit, why are you so impatient?" Lucas smiled "Because I  _love_ you." John sat up, turning off his computer before sitting down next to Lucas. He wrapped his arm around him, hearing Lucas hum, and feel him snuggle into him.

After a while of doing whatever, Lucas got a text. 

**Mom:** where are you

**Lucas:** at johns, why?

**Mom:** I need you to come home

**Lucas:** okay I'll be there soon 

**Mom:** Hurry up

Lucas sighed, pocketing his phone, "What's wrong?" John asked, looking worried. "Nothing, my mom wants me to come home." Johns face scrunched up, knowing what his mom was like "Okay, come back if anything happens." Lucas smiled as he nodded "Okay." John gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting him get up after. Lucas put on his shoes he slipped off earlier, walking out the door of the bedroom. He waved at Johns mom, heading out the door to go home. 

As soon as he got home and walked in, he heard his mom sigh, "Finally." he walked towards her. "What did you need?" she frowned at him "I got you a therapist." Lucas looked at her, eyes wide "What? Why?!" Lucas' mother crossed her arms "Because your gay. Gay people are ill and disgusting and not right. It's supposed to be a man and a woman, and I will not allow a faggot in my house! You will be straight and love a woman!" she yelled. Lucas flinched before he felt anger boiling up inside him "Its not my fault! I dont choose who I love! It's human nature mother! I will not get therapy because I'm not the perfect little boy you dreamed of having!" he yelled back, walking back out the door, slamming it in her face. 

As soon as he got outside, he broke down into sobs. He ran to Johns house, knocking on the door loudly. He heard someone opening the door "Smit? What happened?" He heard Johns voice and looked up, suddenly hugging him. John hugged back, bringing him into the house. John saw his mom's head look at him, her face set in a confused look. John shook his head, telling her that he wasn't okay. She nodded and went back into the kitchen. John took Lucas into his room, closing the door behind him. He layed Lucas down on the bed, as he layed down beside him. Lucas hugged him again, his sobs turning into hiccups and sniffling. "Baby.. What happened?" John said, rubbing his back.

Lucas looked up at him "M-My mom said.. Said I was a fag-faggot and that I was i-ill." he said between hiccups. John felt his blood bubble with anger. He kissed his head "You can stay here, ok? Me and my mom both love you to pieces, it would be better anyway." Lucas looked up at him "Okay.." he said, dozing off. John smiled at him "Your not ill.." he said, soon falling asleep after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at homophobia sorry I'm not a homophobo


End file.
